Precious
by siriusxremus22
Summary: They were precious memories. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Warning: yaoi boy x boy, underage lovins (in chapter six) Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat quietly on the Fourth Hokage's stone head, his knees tucked up with his chin resting on them. His bright blue eyes looked up at the sky as white snowflakes drifted down around him. They covered every surface, and clung to him. There was no wind, nothing. Just silence, and him. The silence was peaceful, and calming. He felt like no one could torture or torment him here. Under the flat grey sky with the cold stone beneath him and rising up above him, becoming one with the sky even as the snow covered them, joining the sky with the stone in another way; he felt at peace. Here where he was alone he wasn't a demon, or a monster, he was just Naruto. Here, he was just a child.

Cold tears ran down his cheeks, over the whisker scars on them. Still he made no sound. He refused to break the silence. His breath came out as white puffs as his body shivered. He just kept watching the snow fall on him, letting it cover him like a blanket. If he imagined, it could almost be someone holding him. He smiled, he loved how the snow blanketed everything. It didn't prefer some things to others, it didn't shun something for being different.

Naruto felt someone sit beside him, and his smile slipped away. He looked over and found a man in a dog ANBU mask sitting next to him. The man didn't say anything, just looked at the sky. Naruto watched as the snow slowly covered the man turning his silver hair white, and clinging to his bare arms. He watched the snow on the man's arms melt and run over the ANBU tattoo. He turned his gaze away from the man and back to the sky. His shivering had stopped when the man had sat down. He felt oddly safe. It was very rare for him to feel safe around others. As they sat there the snow got thicker, wrapping them in their own private world of snow and silence, Naruto felt the ANBU shift and wondered if he was leaving. He looked over to see the dog ANBU handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

White steam rose up into the air. Hesitantly Naruto looked at it. The man looked at Naruto, then lifted his mask so that only his mouth was showing and took a sip of the chocolate before offering it back to Naruto. This time Naruto took it and smiled at the man. He drank the rich chocolate, feeling the warmth permeate his insides. The man's mask was back in its proper place before he looked back at the sky. Naruto looked a the sky also, only looking down when he took a sip of the hot drink in his hands.

Gradually the snow lessened then stopped, leaving the air clear as the darkness of night fell. With the snow stopped, the sounds of Konoha drifted up to them, but still neither said a word. They just sat there as dusk turned to night. Finally, Naruto handed the cup back to the ANBU and stood up. He bowed and walked through the knee deep snow on the path down the mountain. He heard no sounds as he made his way into the town, but he knew that the man was following him. Instead of feeling fear like normal, he felt protected. No one else was out on the streets as he made his way to his rundown apartment. The ANBU waited until he was safely inside before leaving, Naruto felt when he was gone. He smiled to himself. He now had a precious memory. He yawned, exhausted as he stripped out of his wet clothes and climbed into ed. For the first time in his six years of life, he fell asleep content.

It was Naruto's birthday and it was snowing. Naruto had slipped quietly out of the village when the snow had started. He carefully made his way up the path to the Fourth Hokage's head. He smiled when he saw it was empty. He moved to his spot and sat tucking his knees up, his face tipped to the sky. He let the silence permeate him. The first snow, and on his birthday he closed his eyes for a moment just letting the peace settle over him. He blew out a breath and watched the mist dance with the ice crystals that fell all around him.

The wind swirled the now, eddying it around him even as it ruffled his hair. It amazed him how quiet even the wind was when it snowed. As the snow fell endlessly around him, he imagined it as a birthday present from his parents.

Tears fell from his eyes as he wished he knew who they were. The wind caressed him, comforting him. He rolled his shoulders, and leaned back a bit against a tall stone behind him. He felt a presence approach him and turned to look as a man sat next to him. He smiled as he saw the familiar dog mask from that day long ago. It had been two years.

He'd felt the man's presence a few times watching over him, but Naruto knew he was probably busy on missions, accounting for the sporadic nature of his guarding. Naruto didn't care, he was happy when he felt the man's presence. Today, especially, it made him smile. He and the man sat in silence. It was companionable.

Naruto relaxed against the stone, letting the snow blow over and around him. He felt the man relax next to him against the stone. Naruto could smell the faint scent of blood and saw a bandage wrapped around the man's forearm. He must have just come back from a mission before coming to watch the snow Naruto realized. The man saw Naruto looking at the bandage and shrugged. Naruto looked at the man's mask searching it before looking back at the sky. Neither wanted to break their silence. So they sat close together against the rock as it slowly got darker.

Naruto looked down when he felt something warm pressed into his hand. He recognized the cup of chocolate and smiled at the man. He held up the cup taking a sip before offering some to the man. The man carefully lifted up his mask so that only his mouth was showing, and took a sip. Naruto was happy to see the man's mouth smiling before he lowered his dog mask back into place. Naruto sipped at the chocolate as the night completely blanketed the area. Neither made a move to leave.

Naruto offered the cup again, and he man took another sip, just as careful to only show his mouth as always, but Naruto didn't care. He was too happy. Slowly he and the man finished the chocolate before he gave the cup back.

Naruto closed his eyes and let the snow hit him. he opened his eyes as the wind died down and the snow came to a stop. He knew it was late so he stood up. He was sure the ANBU man was tired, but wouldn't go home until Naruto was home himself. He turned to leave when a cold hand lightly gripped his wrist. Naruto turned back and looked at the wrapped package the man was holing out to him. He looked at the scrawled handwriting that said his name.

Naruto carefully reached out and took the package. The man let go of his wrist. Naruto looked at the package and felt tears fill his eyes before silently sliding down his cheeks. He kneeled down next to the man and hugged him. He felt the man stiffen in surprise a moment before hugging Naruto back. He held Naruto until his tears stopped and he moved back. Naruto smiled at him and bowed clutching the package against his chest.

The man ruffled his hair and motioned for him to get going. Naruto smiled and turned, heading down the mountain. He felt the man following him again. He thought about the man's wound again and picked up his pace to get home so the man could go home and sleep.

He unlocked his apartment and slipped in, relocking the doors. He felt the man leave. He sat at his rickety table and just looked at the package. The only presents he'd ever gotten before were from Old Man Third and a bowl of free Ramen from Teuchi-san at Ichiraku's.

Carefully he opened the paper and removed it before folding it and saving it. He saw a paper taped to the box he'd unwrapped. He read it, 'Happy eighth birthday Naruto,' it said, 'From Dog.' Naruto tucked the card away and opened the box. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the set of clothes and kunai that lay carefully arranged in the box.

He pulled it out and saw one more thing on the bottom of the box. A book of useful everyday jutsus. He saw a page was bookmarked and opened to it.

He laughed when he saw it was a jutsu for hot chocolate. Very carefully he hid the book and weapons beneath the floor boards before putting the clothes away. Quickly he stripped and got in bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining as Naruto ran up the mountain. He'd failed the gradation exam. He'd studied so hard. Tried his best, but had been unable to pass. No matter how much he practiced, his clones never turned out right, and his henge always had something wrong. The pouring rain was deafening as he sat against his rock. He sat there. He didn't cry. He'd have to try harder. He turn the sky and let the rain wash away his disappointment.

He heard a splash next to him and turned. The man in the dog mask pulled him into a hug letting Naruto know he knew what had happened. Naruto sighed, then smiled up at the man. The man tilted his head to the side, his wet silver hair falling to his shoulders giving him a wet dog look. Naruto laughed and shrugged.

The rain beat around them as the two came to an understanding. Naruto watched as the man pushed Naruto's blonde hair off his forehead. He lifted his mask up revealing only his smiling mouth. The man carefully pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead before putting his mask back down to cover his mouth.

He ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto snapped out of his surprised state and blushed furiously. To hide the blush he looked up at the sky to calm down before looking back at the dog ANBU and smiling. The man ruffled his hair again and Naruto close his eyes,content. He liked being around this man, Naruto felt warm when he was near him.

The man moved his hand and leaned back against the stone. Naruto followed suit and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell asleep, just drifting into it. He didn't notice the hours pass, or the man finally stand and pick him up. He didn't see the trees flash by as they left the mountain. He didn't know when they got to his apartment and the man broke in. He didn't feel the man remove his wet clothes and put his pajamas on him before tucking him in. He didn't see the man remove his mask and kiss his forehead before leaving. He smiled as warmth invaded him pulling him deeper into sleep.

Naruto was excited, he was finally a ninja and was about to meet his new jounin sensei. Even Sasuke being on his team couldn't dampen his excitement.

Carefully he put a chalk eraser above the door and grinned. Suddenly he felt Dog somewhere, he was about to look when suddenly the door opened and the eraser hit silver hair. Naruto started laughing. He stopped when his sensei started speaking. He didn't hear a word the man said, he was too busy listening to the sound of his voice. It felt calming to Naruto. He felt entranced. He found himself suddenly outside on the roof with his teammates and sensei. He found out his sensei' name was Kakashi Hatake, and that Sakura disliked him, and that Sasuke lived for revenge. He filed the information away for later. He barely caught what Kakashi said before leaving. That night Naruto couldn't sleep.

The next morning he met Sasuke and Sakura on a bridge where they waited for Kakashi for three hours before he showed up with a crummy excuse.

He listened as his sensei explained the mission. He felt his heart sink, but a second later determination flooded him. He reflected on this later as he was tied to a stump. His hunger had gotten the better of him. He watched his sensei walk away after giving Sakura and Sasuke specific instructions not to feed him. To make it worse he could still feel Dog around somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint his location. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke practically shoved food at him. He couldn't believe it when Sasuke convinced Sakura to feed him. He ate a couple bites then almost choked when Kakashi stormed towards them out of no where. He closed his eyes as Kakashi yelled at them, then opened them in surprise when Kakashi suddenly told them they passed. Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke left the training grounds. He was silent as Kakashi cut him loose. Naruto dropped to the ground then stood up. He felt a hand ruffle his hair, and the pieces connected. He turned to his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei. You're Dog aren't you?" he asked.

Kakashi blinked at him then smiled, "Maa Naruto-kun, how'd you know?" he asked walking beside Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I've been feeling Dog's presence somewhere near, but I wasn't sure where. The pieces connected when you ruffled my hair." he said. They were nearing Naruto's apartment by then.

Kakashi smiled, "Good job." he said. Naruto invited him in. Kakashi followed him. The place was a dump, the only difference from the other day was no expired milk. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei. I got that hot chocolate jutsu down. Would you like some?" Naruto asked. Kakashi laughed and nodded. Naruto grinned and formed the sign, pushing his chakra into it. Soon the scent of rich chocolate permeated the air. Naruto watched as Kakashi slowly moved his hand up towards his mask. "Um," Naruto started, "I can close my eyes if you want Kakashi-sensei." he offered.

Kakashi looked at him seriously, then he suddenly smiled, "It's okay. I don't mind you seeing. I mean you've already seen my mouth." he said pulling his mask down leaving his face and throat bare. He sipped the chocolate and hummed contentedly. He noticed Naruto staring, a light blush on his cheeks. Kakashi raised a brow, "What's wrong Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing. It's just..." he trailed off, his blush darkening. "It's just... you're so pretty." Naruto mumbled staring at Kakashi. Kakashi felt a blush cover his cheeks.

"Arigatou, Naruto. I'm glad you think so. I think you're pretty too." Kakashi said. He watched as Naruto turned cherry-colored, and busied himself with his hot chocolate. The two sat in companionable silence as they finished drinking. When Kakashi stood up Naruto stood also, and walked Kakashi to the door. Kakashi turned suddenly and kissed Naruto's cheek before pulling up his mask and leaving. Naruto stood stunned as his heart beat fast and his face turned red. He rubbed a hand to his chest to sooth the rapidly beating muscle. He turned and got ready for bed on auto pilot. He got in and closed his eyes. He smiled, because his collection of happy memories was growing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi couldn't look away from the result sheet in his hand. He'd always known Naruto was smarter than he acted, but this was just... even Iruka probably didn't know this. How had he not noticed. He folded the paper carefully and ran for the Hokage's office. He burst in through the window surprising the three occupants of the room. Iruka and Asuma looked at him, but the Hokage waited for Kakashi to move in front of him. "What is it Kakashi?" he asked puffing away at his pipe.

Kakashi pulled the paper out and handed it to Sarutobi, "These are the results from the IQ test I gave Naruto." Kakashi said. He didn't explain anymore, just waited for Sarutobi to read the report. Sarutobi read it and dropped it. Asuma and Iruka did the same.

"This can't be real. If it is... He's smarter than Shikamaru." Asuma said.

Kakashi nodded, "It's true." he grinned, "Somehow he knew just how to hide how smart he was." Iruka passed out. Kakashi snorted, typical Iruka. He grabbed the results back, "This doesn't need to get out to everyone and their animals." he said before leaving. He was going to keep the results from Naruto as well for now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tazuna-san let's go. The sooner we get to your village the better now that we know what's going on." Kakashi said before he dropped back by Naruto. He spoke lowly so the other's couldn't hear them. "Naruto. Why did you let him cut you? I know you're better than that. I've seen it." he said, looking at Naruto seriously. His single uncovered eye looking straight ahead.

Naruto looked up towards the sky, "Sasuke needs to feel better about himself. Also, I don't want them to think differently of me right now, because it won't mean anything. They'll decide it was a fluke, that I won by accident." he said just as quietly, his lips barely moving.

Kakashi nodded and grinned, his eye moving to look over Naruto. He resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. Naruto saw Kakashi's hand twitch before clenching at his side. He smiled, knowing exactly what Kakashi was thinking of. He moved ahead of Kakashi, but closer at the same time. He reached his hand back. Kakashi smiled, and grabbed the hand that was hidden between their bodies. His larger hand enfolded Naruto's smaller one. He pretended to trip and pressed a kiss on Naruto's palm. Naruto tilted his head down to hide his blush. Kakashi chuckled and let go of his hand before moving ahead of the group as they reached the water front.

The boat ride was over shortly and they were soon on the path to Tazuna's house. Kakashi flinched as Naruto suddenly darted in front of him, his head moving side to side before throwing a kunai into some bushes. Sakura moved to look and found a white rabbit. Kakashi frowned, that rabbit had definitely been raised for a substitution jutsu. He looked up at the tree and saw a man with bandages around his mouth, and blue camo pants. A huge sword was stuck into the tree trunk, and the man was standing on it. "Zabuza Momochi." he murmured and saw he recognition in both Naruto's and Zabuza's eyes. "Everyone stay back." he said uncovering his left eye.

Naruto watched as Kakashi fought. His heart stopped when he saw that Kakashi had fallen into Zabuza's trap. He burst into action sending a bunch of shadow clones at Zabuza's water clone. He grinned as they were all hit back. He transformed into a large shuriken, and had his clone give both himself, and a real shuriken to Sasuke. He saw as a light dawned in Sasuke's eye. Sasuke sent them both flying towards Zabuza. Naruto grinned as he saw Zabuza jump over him. He transformed back and sent a shuriken flying at his arm, forcing Zabuza to break contact, releasing Kakashi. Naruto grinned in satisfaction as he watched Kakashi beat Zabuza within an inch of his life. Naruto growled as the kill was stolen from him by a kid in a mask. Kakashi stopped him from going forward, explaining who the kid was. Naruto backed down recognizing what the kid did. Both he and Kakashi frowned when the kid disappeared with the body. Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw the frown. "Che." he muttered before turning.

Kakashi covered his Sharingan back up, and took a step before collapsing. Naruto felt his heart stop. He picked Kakashi up carefully and told Tazuna to take them to his house quickly. Tazuna nodded and they hurried. When they got there Tazuna explained what had happened to his daughter, Tsunami. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto carefully lay Kakashi onto a futon Tsunami had laid out on the floor of the room he would be sharing with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura would be sharing with Tsunami.

Kakashi woke up and explained what happened. When he finished, everyone left, leaving him and Naruto alone. Kakashi watched as emotion flickered across Naruto's face. He waited, and watched as determination filled Naruto's eyes. Slowly Naruto reached for Kakashi's mask and lowered it down past his chin. Naruto's fingers drifted across his cheeks and over his lips. Kakashi felt his breath catch. He couldn't move. He didn't want to. He licked his lips, his eye watching every move the blonde boy made. Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Kakashi's and just rested there. Kakashi shuddered as Naruto's lips moved against his as he spoke, "I was so worried when you collapsed."

"Sorry." Kakashi said. He flicked his tongue out to trace Naruto's lips. Naruto shuddered and copied Kakashi's motion, their tongues rubbing against each other briefly. Kakashi pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and kissed him. Naruto copied his movements, clumsy at first, then smoother as the kiss progressed. Naruto pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. Naruto saw the heated look Kakashi gave him and felt a blush cover his face. He heard footsteps and quickly pulled up Kakashi's mask, and licked his own lips.

Sakura came in, "Naruto you should stop annoying sensei when he's sick." she said giving Naruto a disdainful look. Naruto looked at Kakashi's face and saw that it did look annoyed, but not at him. He bit a grin away and turned to Sakura rubbing the back of his head, "Ah sorry Sakura." he disliked her the most. She'd do anything to please Sasuke, including hurt Naruto so that Sasuke could shine. He could see Naruto's logic from earlier.

"He was fine Sakura. He was just asking about hunter nin. Speaking of which, it's very likely tat Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said, he saw her confused look and explained his logic. Sakura nodded. Kakashi sighed. She was smart, if it weren't for how stupid she was towards Naruto and Sasuke; he might grow to like her. He waved her away telling her to relay what he'd just said to Sasuke. She'd practically skipped out. Naruto waited for the door to shut before he burst out laughing. "Ahaha. Kami she's a bitch to me." he said grinning at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed and agreed. Naruto yawned and lay down close to Kakashi's side. "What an interesting trip so far. I wonder how Old Man Hokage is without me bugging him." Naruto mussed.

"Probably resting. It's not often that Konoha's Number-One-Unpredictable-Knucklehead-Ninja is out of the village." Kakashi said laughing. Naruto grinned at him sleepily, then stuck his hand under Kakashi's covers to hold his hand. The older man felt warmth spread through him and closed his eyes, content. He loved these little moments with Naruto. The moments of silence, the moments of laughter, they were all precious to hm. They lay there for a while until footsteps could be heard coming closer. Naruto got up and prepared his futon.

Sasuke entered the room and saw that Naruto had set up his futon by the window. Sasuke hmm'd at the thoughtfulness. He didn't know what to think of it yet, but he'd figure it out. He turned to his sensei and told him that Sakura had offered to take the first watch and then he would, and lastly would Naruto. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, who just shrugged, so Kakashi agreed. Sasuke lay down and fell asleep instantly. Naruto grinned at Kakashi, then went to sleep as well, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

Morning found Kakashi able to sit up and move around, but not much else. So he decided to train his three team members. They all walked out to a grove of trees not far from Tazuna's. It bothered Naruto to see Kakashi on crutches, but he dealt with it. He watched as Kakashi demonstrated what he wanted them to do then sat down to read. Kakashi was surprised when Sakura did it perfectly her first try. He congratulated her then sent her to guard Tazuna after watching her do it a couple more times and give Naruto advice. He almost laughed when he saw that Sasuke waited to ask her for advice too, but his pride wouldn't let him. That evening he and Sasuke left, but Naruto said he wanted to practice longer. Naruto didn't return that night.

Kakashi didn't see him night when he and Sasuke ate so fast they puked and Kakashi had to apologize for them. Tsunami had just laughed, until Inari and Naruto got into a fight that ended with Inari running away and Naruto going outside to train. Kakashi sighed as Sakura started going off about Naruto. He smiled when he heard Sasuke tell her to shut up, then he went to find Inari. He found him on a porch and asked if he could sit. Inari nodded so he sat down. He told Inari about Naruto and saw something he couldn't identify on Inari's face. He wasn't expecting what Inari said next though, "I saw him kiss you." Inari said blushing and looking out over the water.

Kakashi coughed, "R-really... Did you tell anyone?" he asked, then sighed in relief when Inari shook his head no. Inari saw that and looked away again.

"My dad always told me that love comes in many shapes and forms. He told me that love was also people's secret, and only they could let others know. I didn't mean to see. I'm sorry." Inari said finally making eye contact with Kakashi.

"Ah, don't worry about it Inari. I love him, and I think he loves me too." Kakashi murmured looking towards the trees where Naruto was training, for some reason his mind flashed to what Naruto had told him about a strange boy he'd met.

Inari interrupted his thoughts, "I think he loves you too. He was very gentle. I left right after you started. I didn't want to intrude." Inari said blushing. Kakashi laughed and ruffled his hair, then excused himself to go to sleep. Naruto slept outside again.

Sasuke woke up and grabbed breakfast for Naruto. He moved to the trees and found Kakashi there waking Naruto up. Naruto stirred and Kakashi left before he opened his eyes. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke moving towards him. He frowned. He knew Kakashi had been there. He figured he was giving him and Sasuke a chance to be alone and get along. Sasuke handed him the bowl he was holding, and Naruto looked at him surprised, before smiling and thanking him. Sasuke waited until Naruto finished eating before he asked him about the advice Sakura had given him. Naruto laughed until he realized Sasuke was serious. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and apologized for laughing, before telling him. Sasuke thanked him and smiled.

That night they stumbled in proud that they'd done it, before promptly passing out.

The next morning Naruto had to fend off two mercenaries in order to protect Inari and Tsunami. He then rushed to the bridge to help his team. Naruto made a purposefully big entrance and ignored the lecture from Kakashi, instead slipping into the ice dome where Sasuke was trapped. He was instantly hit by several ice needles. Haku moved too fast for them to see. The battle became a blur before focusing with crystal like clarity on Sasuke as his body moved to protect Naruto. Naruto felt anger, and sorrow well up in him. Burning red chakra engulfed him and evil laughter rang in his ears. He attacked, shattering Haku's ice mirrors, and sending him flying down the bridge.

Kakashi and Zabuza felt the terrifying chakra. They both froze for a second. "Naruto." Kakashi murmured. "Zabuza." Kakashi called out. A grunt was his reply. "Would you ever consider joining the Village Hidden in the Leaves? You and Haku?" he asked

Zabuza paused, "I would not mind. I have heard that Konoha is tolerant of those with Kekkei Genkai." he said, "but I still have a job here." he said. Suddenly the terrible chakra was gone. Kakashi's heart clenched, "Please lift this fog." he said.

Zabuza heard many footsteps approaching so he agreed. "Kai." he said releasing the Mist Jutsu. He saw Gato standing with many men and saw their weapons aimed at him as well as the others. He looked back at Kakashi, "Haku and I will join you." he said, then realized Kakashi had a look of immense relief as he stared at where the three boys had been fighting. He figured the relief was at the blonde since the black haired boy looked dead, but he figured he wasn't since Haku hadn't wanted to kill him.

Naruto and Haku were by their sides in a second. Haku looked heartbroken, "I failed you and was beaten. Please kill me." he said looking at the ground. Zabuza looked at the blonde, surprised that he'd be able to beat Haku. He noticed the Pinkette was crying by the other boy, and pulling out the senbon needles. He ruffled Haku's hair, "Don't worry about it. You haven't failed me. We will go join Konoha. They don't discriminate those with Kekkei Genkai." he said. Haku looked at him then smiled with tears rolling down his cheeks, and nodded in agreement. Zabuza called back that Sasuke wasn't dead, and then turned to fight the oncoming mercenaries.

Sakura watched from beside Sasuke as her teammates and former enemies battled. She didn't see who killed Gato as she and Tazuna helped Sasuke sit up. But before she knew it, the battle was over. Then the villagers showed up to fight, only to see the dead scattered everywhere around the four shinobi. The people let out a cheer and carried the injured back to Tazuna's house, including Haku and Zabuza. They healed as Tazuna and the villagers completed the bridge.

The trip back to Konoha gave Zabuza time to think about Kakashi's reaction on the bridge. He didn't think any of the others had seen it, but it made him wonder about Kakashi's feelings towards the little blonde. Were they related, good friends, or lovers? Haku noticed he was preoccupied, but didn't say anything about it, figuring he'd tell him when he was ready. Kakashi noticed too, but didn't broach the subject because he had a good idea what the other man was thinking of. He'd accidently dropped his guard, but he wouldn't do it again. He was new at this love thing, but he was a genius and would figure it out. Sasuke walked between him and Naruto with Sakura in front of him.

He wasn't expecting trouble, but kept his senses searching, he saw Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku doing the same. Sakura was probably too busy thinking about Sasuke, and Sasuke was too busy watching Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. Kakashi frowned at that, wondering about the reason for it. Suddenly he was glad he'd been watching them because a look of pure joy came over Naruto's face. "We should set up camp. It will rain within the hour. A downpour." Haku's quiet voice said breaking the silence. Kakashi nodded, understanding Naruto's look now, but he saw Sasuke was stumped, but that worked for him.

They found a rock outcrop to pitch their tent by, and quickly set to work. They had just finished when the rain started. They hurried into the tents. Naruto changed out of his heavy orange jumpsuit and pulled on a pair of black shorts and his mesh shirt. He tied his hitai-ate around his neck and hurried outside. Carefully he climbed the rocks and sat on one of the large ledges near the top. He rested back against the rock and tilted his head up. The rain was so heavy he couldn't see the tents twenty feet below him. He smiled as he felt Kakashi climbing up to him. He barely saw the familiar silver hair come up over the ledge. He reached out a hand to help Kakashi up the rest of the way. Kakashi sat down next to Naruto so that their arms touched and their hands could clasp. He pulled his mask down and lifted their entwined fingers to his mouth to kiss them. Naruto leaned against him slightly, and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of the rain, the sound of it beating against every surface. He loved how different it was from the snow, and yet how similar.

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered, gently turning Naruto's face towards him. Naruto complied and smiled as Kakashi brought their faces close and possessed his lips in a tender kiss. It nearly broke Naruto's heart how sweet it was. He felt tears well up at the love he felt as their tongues danced together slowly. Neither were quite sure when Naruto ended up on his lap with his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto's around his neck. Naruto's hands tunneled into his wet hair that hung to his shoulders. Kakashi peppered kisses down Naruto's cheek to his neck. He gently bit Naruto's collar bone. Naruto arched up. He didn't know why he felt so good, he didn't know what the hot, heavy feeling inside him was, but he didn't want it to stop. He waned more of Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled away to look at the dark red mark he'd left on Naruto's tanned skin. Kakashi licked the spot again, nipping it a bit. Naruto pushed Kakashi back and attacked is neck, licking and sucking and biting. He discovered that he loved the taste of Kakashi's skin, the way the flavor mixed with the rain. He loved the sounds Kakashi was making. Naruto pulled away and felt extraordinarily leased at the mark he'd left. 'A claim.' a voice said in his head. 'Mine.' Naruto and Kakashi thought at the same time. Naruto nuzzled Kakashi's neck breathing in his scent. He smelled of the air before a storm. Kakashi felt Naruto breathe in his scent and relax. He held him close and let the rain wash over them. He smiled, Naruto smelled like the air in winter, sharp, cold, clear. He smelled just like his father had. He winced, he'd have to go to the memorial stone as soon as they got back. After dealing with Zabuza and Haku's introduction to the Third Hokage, he amended. He lifted his face to the sky and watched as the raindrops fell straight down on him. His clothes were soaked. He was glad he'd left his Jounin vest in his tent.

Naruto shifted to look at the man he loved and smiled when he met his eye. He ran his hands over Kakashi's face, "You're so beautiful Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said he tried to put his feelings in his words, because he was terrified of saying it out loud. He wondered why three little words were so terrifying. He watched as Kakashi shook his head.

"When we are alone you can just call me Kakashi." he said, then kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth, "You are the beautiful one." he murmured quietly, half to himself.

Naruto blushed and looked at the sky, "This is the first time we've sat together like this since I found out your identity. I love being able to see your face, to kiss you, to see your smile." He turned his face to the side to look behind himself at the emptiness that was filled with rain. "I love downpours. A curtain between you and everyone else. It hides me from view and makes me feel safe. I love the haze that obscures my vision, and the steady drumming that obscures other sounds. Rain is life and death." he turned back to look at Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi pulled him close and held him tight, he caught his lips, kissing him with all his might. For a moment Kakashi had gotten a distinct feeling of Naruto drifting away. It had scared him. He needed to reaffirm Naruto. Naruto kissed back and held Kakashi tightly as the rain poured around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi sighed as he finally made his way to the memorial stone. It had taken hours of him vouching, and tests on Zabuza and Haku before they had become Konoha nin, and he had been free to go. Now it was time to tell his sensei and teammates and, he winced, Kushina-san, that he had fallen in love with Naruto. If Kushina were alive, she would probably kill him.

Naruto met up with Iruka at Ichiraku's for lunch after Iruka got done accepting mission reports. Iruka grinned at Naruto, "So how was building a bridge? And you guys brought back some new ninjas. I hear it was a dangerous mission. I'm glad you're okay." he said sitting next to Naruto. Teuchi waved at them and took their orders of Miso ramen. Naruto grinned and told Iruka all about what had happened, carefully omitting what he and Kakashi had done. He was happy as he chatted with Iruka. To him, Iruka had always felt like a father, or, he laughed to himself, a mother hen. When they finished eating Iruka took Naruto to a small hot spring. Naruto undressed quickly and raced into the water, submerging up to his mouth in the hot steamy water. Iruka joined him shortly and they soaked in the water, content with the silence. Finally Naruto turned and looked at Iruka, "Hey Iruka-sensei?" he asked, barely bringing his mouth out of the water.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Iruka asked puzzled by Naruto's suddenly serious voice.

"I've always imagined that you'd be what a father is like. I love you like one. That's why I feel it's important to tell you this... I just don't quite know how..." he broke off his face pensive. Iruka felt tears fill his eyes and brushed them away, waiting for Naruto to find the words he wanted to say. "I... I don't think I'm gay, but I have fallen in love with a man." Naruto finally said.

Iruka was silent, "You've fallen in love?" he asked. He felt proud and scared all at the same time, he wondered if this was how fathers felt.

Naruto nodded then smiled, "He's kind, and caring. Even when I was little he was kind. He'd sit with me in the snow and just be there for me. He's sweet, and beautiful. Just being near him makes my heart full to bursting with happiness." He smiled softly, his blue eyes shining.

Iruka felt tears spill down his face, "Does he love you?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Can I know his name?" Iruka asked.

Naruto hesitated, "Not yet. I want to keep it between us for a while." Iruka bit his lip to keep from asking again. He understood Naruto's point of view, but he also wanted to protect him. "We've kissed, but nothing else, so don't look so worried Iruka-sensei. I'll tell you his name eventually." he said, then hugged his former teacher, "Thank you for caring so much about me." he whispered. When Naruto pulled back Iruka saw the mark on his neck, and had to squash down the need to ask for the name. He would watch carefully and try to figure it out. He bit his lip, Naruto was growing up. Iruka fought back more tears, feeling like his heart was breaking. He wanted to gather Naruto up in his arms and protect him from everything that could hurt him.

Naruto thought back over the Chunin exam so far as he sat through the third's speech about the month to training before the final exam. That test he'd passed without a single answer on it. The forest where they'd met Orochimaru and Sasuke had gotten a curse mark. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know, but Naruto had seen it and recognized it. He believed in Sasuke though. The third dismissed them, and Kakashi came to take Sasuke. He'd told Naruto about the order to train Sasuke for this month. Naruto had understood. He was to meet his tutor at the hot springs. He sighed at the thought of not seeing Kakashi for a month. He'd had longer gaps before when Kakashi was ANBU, but none since he'd become his jounin leader. He sighed again as he arrived at the hot springs only to see Ebisu. He knew instantly that he was his tutor. Maybe he should have told Kakashi that story after all. "Hey Closet Perv. I believe I was to meet you here." he said with no real enthusiasm. Ebisu pushed up his glasses and gave him _that_ look. He was pissed and glared at Ebisu, "Yeah, yeah. Glare away. All you stupid, bigoted people who only see what is cage inside me, rather than actually seeing me. Just start teaching me." he said, "The sooner we start the sooner you can get away from me." he said crossing his arms.

Ebisu looked stunned, but shook it off to direct Naruto in a chakra control exercise he wanted him to learn. Naruto tried really hard, but ever since Orochimaru had punched him in the stomach, he'd been unable to control his chakra very well. He fell into the burning hot water again and got out just in time to see an old white haired man knock out Ebisu. "Oy! Old man! You just knocked out my teacher. Take responsibility and train me." he sad angrily even though he was impressed by the man's strength. He growled as the man disappeared. He tracked him through town until lunch when the man finally gave up.

"Fine. Show me what you've been working on." the old man said.

Naruto glared, "First what's your name? I'm Naruto." he said

"Jiraiya" the man responded, then watched as Naruto walked out onto the water wobbling left and right, but ultimatly standing on top the water for all of five seconds. He crawled out and took off his shirt wringing it out. Jiraiya hmm'd. "Hey kid stand up, close your eyes and push chakra into your belly." Naruto did as he was told but wondered why. "You're tense, I'm going to loosen you up." Jiraiya said forming the five prong seal release behind his back before jamming his hand into Naruto's stomach, releasing the inhibiting seal that Orochimaru had placed on him. He then told Naruto to try the exercise again. Naruto sputtered and glared, but did as he was told and tried to walk on the water again. He laughed when it worked. Jiraiya grinned and got out the toad scroll.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stood between Kakashi and Iruka at the Third Hokage's funeral. It was raining, but he couldn't go to the Fourth's head. He wanted to. He wanted to escape the sadness building inside him like a tidal wave. He wanted to hug Kakashi and cry. He listened as Iruka comforted Konohamaru. He ground his teeth together to keep the ears in. Kakashi watched him, wanting to hold him. He wanted to kiss him, to make him forget.

Iruka looked up and saw the expression o Kakashi's face, and suddenly he knew. He could see it, everything Naruto had described to him, but mostly he could see the love. The rain stopped and the funeral ended. Kakashi started to move past him, but Iruka grabbed his wrist and asked for a moment. Kakashi nodded and sent his team ahead, then looked at Iruka quizzically. "He loves you. Don't hurt him." Iruka said quietly looking Kakashi in the eye, his expression deadly serious.

Kakashi smiled, "I won't. I love him." he said then turned and left to join his team. Finally alone at the pyre Iruka let himself cry.

Naruto looked around Kakashi's apartment. It was so clean, so Kakashi, it made him smile. Kakashi had invited him over to eat since the next day he'd be leaving with Ero-sennin, Jiraiya, to find some lady named Tsunade

Kakashi called Naruto to his table and saw the surprised look. Naruto grinned at him as if stating his amazement that Kakashi could cook. Kakashi blushed. Just because he didn't, didn't mean he couldn't, and he told Naruto as much. Naruto just laughed. They talked about Naruto's upcoming trip as they ate. When they finished they cleaned the dishes up in silence, then sat on the couch next to each other. Naruto looked at Kakashi, enjoying how he looked when he was relaxed with his mask and vest off. His eyes trailed down Kakashi's form and stopped at the hem of his shirt where it rode up a bit, revealing his flat toned stomach. Kakashi shifted as he noticed where Naruto was staring. Naruto's eyes flickered up to Kakashi's before falling back down to his revealed flesh. Naruto reached out a hand to run his fingers over that strip of skin. He tugged on Kakashi's shirt asking a silent question.

Kakashi grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his pale muscular chest and arms. Naruto found himself tracing the scars that were revealed. Kakashi dropped his head back and let out a low moan. He couldn't help bucking up as Naruto slid over him to sit on his lap. Naruto gasped at the hardness that bucked up against him. He ground down wanting to feel more. Kakashi growled and pulled Naruto's shirt over his head. He grinned savagely before attacking Naruto's nipples, licking and sucking as Naruto cried out. He felt the boy's nails run across his back and moaned. He kissed his way up to Naruto's collar bone to renew his mark. Carefully he rolled them to the floor with Naruto flushed and spread out beneath him. Kakashi took his time nipping and sucking on Naruto's flesh, leaving marks everywhere. He loved the sounds Naruto didn't bother holding in. He moved his hands to Naruto's pants. "Can I?" he asked looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto nodded. His body felt hot and heavy. He hissed as Kakashi pulled off his pants and underwear, exposing his hot member to the cool air. He blushed as he noticed Kakashi staring at him, but made no move to cover himself. He wanted this, and he knew he wasn't bad looking. He trained too hard to have a bad body. His breath rushed out of him as Kakashi gripped his penis and gave it a stroke. Naruto bucked up into his lover's hand. Kakashi grinned at the blonde underneath him before pinning his hips down with an arm. He brought his other hand up to Naruto's mouth, "Suck." he said presenting three fingers. Naruto complied and sucked the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue over and between the digits. Kakashi nipped a spot on Naruto's hip sending sparks through his blood. Kakashi pulled his fingers out and moved them down to Naruto's ass and slid one between his cheeks. Naruto moaned as Kakashi brushed a finger against his entrance once before shoving it in as far as he could. Then he took Naruto's dick in his mouth and sucked hard making him cry out. Kakashi stuck the second finger in and started scissoring them. A strangled whimper came from Naruto as Kakashi ran his tongue over the head of his penis to distract him. Naruto started to buck up, but was held down by the arm still at his waist. He cried out when the third finger was pushed in. Suddenly white hot pleasure shot though him. Kakashi pulled off Naruto's dick with a pop and removed his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the emptiness.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch Kakashi slip out of his pants and underwear. He licked his lips as Kakashi's erection sprang free. He watched as Kakashi spit in his palm and rubbed it over his erection a couple times before laying on top of him. Naruto felt the burning hardness resting against his entrance and felt a bolt of desire run through him. Kakashi watched as lust darkened the boy's eyes. Slowly he pushed into Naruto. Tears formed in the corners of Naruto's eyes as pain swept through him. He stopped himself from crying out because he trusted Kakashi. He felt each inch slip inside him. He felt full to bursting. Finally Kakashi was fully seated and stopped moving to let Naruto adjust. He was so tight. They were bath breathing harshly. Naruto felt the pain start to ebb and moved against Kakashi. He caught Kakashi's lips in a kiss as Kakashi pulled out and thrust back in. Naruto choked as pleasure shot through him. Kakashi took the opportunity to leave a mark where Naruto's coat couldn't cover it. Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into him. He made sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Naruto was so tight around him. Naruto couldn't stop the steam of sounds coming from him as he was filled over and over again. He felt a coiling in his gut and called out Kakashi's name as he came spilling his seed between their bodies. Kakashi cried out and bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto's inner muscles rippled around him, making him cum. He thrust shallowly as Naruto's channel milked him. Naruto moaned at the feeling of the hot liquid splashing against his insides. Kakashi collapsed, then rolled over so Naruto was on top of him Kakashi looked at the sweaty blonde, taking in the blood running down his shoulder. Naruto leaned down and licked at a bit of blood on Kakashi's lips before kissing him. The metallic taste of his own blood making him moan. He pulled away and bit down hard on Kakashi's shoulder until he bled. Kakashi moaned at the pain. Naruto pulled back and surveyed his handy work as he licked the blood away from his lips.

He laid down on Kakashi then and snuggled. They lay there in silence until Naruto hid his face in Kakashi's chest and mumbled, "I love you."

Kakashi smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
